


飞蛾熄火

by RziEywms



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RziEywms/pseuds/RziEywms
Summary: 影院深夜的顾客与心怀不轨的清洁工人。





	飞蛾熄火

金泰亨看的是午夜场电影。机器炒的焦糖爆米花出奇的淡，不合口味。他吃掉桶顶薄薄一层，余下的捧了一整场。

结局不大好。漫天的雪掩盖最后一行脚印，金泰亨去拭眼镜上那片水雾，怀里的爆米花桶翻了，撒落满满一地。

夜半影院人也少，三三两两散了干净。封闭空间里静的可怕，清洁人员还迟迟不来。被一片金黄色的狼藉锁在座位上的金泰亨局促不安，他试图迈出一步，凉鞋底就黏上一颗玉米球，踩在地上嘎吱嘎吱响。

他找回那只滚到下一级台阶上的纸桶，伸手去拢地上的爆米花。原地多了一双踩在沾满污垢的运动鞋里的脚，细瘦伶仃的脚踝上晃着空荡荡的裤脚，蓝色的。他再往上看，印着影院logo的马甲背心，是工作服。那人的大半张脸藏在鸭舌帽下面，露出的脖颈和他的脚踝一般白。他抄着拖把，“让开。”

金泰亨被脚底板的玉米球粘在原地，双手掌心是黏糊糊的焦糖，平板拖把已经伸到了他面前，往后一拉毫不留情在金色里清出一块空地。然后那人穿梭在一排排座椅间，抱了满怀空奶茶瓶子，通通丢进他的垃圾推车。金泰亨还捧着他的爆米花桶，底下铺了薄薄一层，是他刚刚拢回去的。那个清洁人员浑身上下写着不耐烦，小推车快满了。金泰亨也不敢说话，溜了出去，爆米花桶偷偷丢进卫生间门口的大垃圾箱。

他拧开水龙头，淋了水再仔细挤下一汪洗手液。滑腻的手怎么也打不开拧紧的水龙头，他一用力，陡然暴发的水流打在盆底，溅了一身。他冲净指缝间的泡沫，忽然闻到一股烟味。

影院门口的卫生间藏在曲曲折折的楼道深处，金泰亨探出头，看见墙角靠着个人，吐出一串烟圈，抬起眼睛睨他一眼。

金泰亨认出那条松松垮垮的蓝裤子，还有脏兮兮的运动鞋。可笑的员工马甲被他脱了，里头衬衫的袖口推在小臂上，手上夹着一支烟。鸭舌帽也不见踪影，乱七八糟的头发蓬在头上，漂洗后的颜色在冷光灯下枯黄着。

“……那里写了，禁止吸烟。”金泰亨看他头顶的标语有些无言。他甩着手上的水珠出言提醒。

闵玧其顺着他视线的方向往上看，眼睛定在半空中的一只飞虫上。

“哦。”虫子打了几个旋飞不见了，他这才把目光重新分给那个笨手笨脚的男人。——对，笨手笨脚。闵玧其在电影片尾时就等候在出口那一小段楼梯下了，围栏不高，踩着第三阶正好能看见那人在昏黑影厅里坠下的一颗泪，看见灯亮时他揩眼角的食指上那枚反光的戒指，看见他分开交叠的腿、慌乱下倾倒滚落的爆米花桶。

他在心里嗤笑一声，不急着进去帮他打扫，反而上了一级台阶，看他手忙脚乱的蹲在地上。爆米花桶卡在下层的两个座椅间，他塌下腰伸着手。T恤扯上前去，露出一截腰 ，低腰牛仔裤遮不住脊柱沟的末。

操。

闵玧其把帽檐往下一压，提着拖把走上去，在抓着一把爆米花的纤长手指前停住。拖地的动作似乎过分凶狠，那人自己逃了。他承认心里有点懊悔，因为甩上员工储存柜柜门的力道太大，扣锁弹开，连接处的活页吱呀作响。他深吸一口气，按紧金属门，左手伸进裤袋去摸烟。

商厦的灯灭得七七八八，影厅门口的最后一扇卷闸门被他拉到底，楼梯和卫生间前的空地点了一盏孤灯。只要走下六层楼，一根烟的工夫闵玧其就能走回家。但他今天提前点着了，他看见卫生间门口的垃圾顶上有一只亮黄色爆米花桶。

刚才从下往上看的眼睛和此时从上往下的眼睛重合了，闵玧其有些恼怒的意识到，这个有一对漂亮腰窝的男人比自己要高上几分。

闵玧其没有掐灭烟的意思，金泰亨的手也甩干净了。他打算走了。

他走经闵玧其盘踞的拐角，听见一声轻笑。闵玧其丢了右手的烟，扳下手边的开关。灯突然熄了，金泰亨猛地回头，黑漆漆的视线里一点火直直往下坠——是那段还未燃尽的烟尾。闵玧其左手上前一攥，扯住那只潮湿的手腕。

金泰亨的眼睛还无法适应黑暗，跌跌撞撞被带着往深处走，小腿打在一扇又一扇张开的隔间门上，最后被推着后背塞进一个狭小空间。

闵玧其“咔哒”一声拉上门锁，把金泰亨卡在他和门板间的空隙，扳着人的肩膀翻了个面，左手掀起他衣摆，胸膛贴上他的后背，摸过腰线滑进脊柱沟凹下的弧里。

闵玧其的拇指触着他皮肤，从尾椎骨处慢慢向上游走。金泰亨在他掌下不住战栗，总算明白自己的处境。他从缝隙里挤出手，插销的杆和他刚才抹过洗手液的手指一般滑腻，怎么握也握不住，磨蹭门板的声音倒是引来在他后背作乱的人。

那人很是不耐烦地砸着嘴，手臂环过他的腰往下一探。他摸歪了，金泰亨嘴里漏出一声喘。闵玧其一定听见了，收紧手指在他裆上极缓地揉了一下，就恶劣地移开手奔向原本的目的地。皮带扣被他三下五除二拆开来，捏住镶着金属的一端把皮带抽出裤袢带。他捉过金泰亨的双手别到腰后，把细长的皮质物件一圈一圈缠上那对挣扎的手腕。

金泰亨松垮的低腰裤被闵玧其解开了扣，往下一滑再滑。闵玧其屈着膝把挂在胯上的裤子向下蹭，膝头抵上小腿时感到了他的惊慌和紧张。金泰亨被他箍着腰按在门板上，整个人却软得直往下掉，他在抖，连着裤脚、连着他的膝。金泰亨背对他，捆起的双手还在挣。

好闹腾。虽说人都走空了，他喊起来也不好办吧？闵玧其这么想着，慢慢吞吞挪过去，用他头脑发热时想到最简单的方法让金泰亨哑了声。

只是比一般的接吻更情色些。闵玧其含着那瓣微厚的下唇舔舐着，然后送进自己的舌头搅动。金泰亨的手好像给吓老实了，紧紧贴着后背，呜咽声也微弱，从唇与唇的连接处偶尔窜出一两句。

闵玧其满意了，手指从他流连忘返的脊柱沟滑下，然后挤进被内裤包裹着的两片臀瓣间，一下一下揉捏起来。掌下的臀肉感十足，浑圆的峰丘正压在他掌心，他退出舌尖发出一声喟叹。

不紧不慢抚弄十来下，闵玧其的手指向更深处探去，摸到穴口后直直往里捅进一个指节——根本行不通。太紧、太涩了，他被卡在外头，金泰亨更是浑身直颤，曲起脊背试图顶开他来抵抗。

闵玧其在他后颈处舔了几口作安抚，挤在他内裤里的手从后腰滑到前端，握住那人悄悄抬起头的性器。金泰亨的喘息声粗重起来，腰线渐渐绷直贴紧闵玧其的胸膛，几乎被他拢在怀里。

他搭在腰间的手往上爬，掐了一把挺立的乳尖。胸前的肉倒是软，用力一并还能挤出道若隐若现的沟来。闵玧其的拇指与中指托着左右两边的乳肉，食指滑进中间的缝，指腹磨蹭那块皮肤。他登时就感到右手握住的那物又胀大几分，前端难耐的吐出一股腺液。

“喜欢被玩这里？”闵玧其对着他耳朵吹气音，团住左胸轻轻揉捏，“……还是这里？”指甲抠着被冷落的乳首。金泰亨连连摇头，扭着身子想逃离他，却被禁锢在人怀里动弹不得。

“喂、那么爱摸我，就多碰碰下面……玩那里算什么……呃、本事！”

闵玧其正搓着他柱身，闻言直接松了手。对方不是很满意的哼哼声让他十分愉悦，但自己裤裆里鼓起来的那玩意又不允许他再磨蹭下去。于是就假意中了那个幼稚的激将法，手上下了劲套弄着伺候他。

金泰亨终于射在他手里，又像难受的时候一样弓着腰，不知是要把他推开还是与他贴得更近。他的额头抵着门板，又沉又闷的喘息扪在两鬓垂下的发丝间。他在往下滑，闵玧其用膝盖顶着他大腿固定住他。“还没开始呢，就没力气了？”

闵玧其把沾满白浊的手指往他股间伸去，然后粗大的食指指节挤进金泰亨的穴口，就着他的体液不断往里送。伏在门板上的人脱了力，T恤上的装饰物刮在塑料面上来回勾着弄出轻微声响，身后被人戳着痛得要命，他不敢喊也不敢动，两股打着颤努力去放松。

吃到第三根时实在忍不住了，混蛋啊变态啊哼哼唧唧从他嘴里骂出来，夹着气音连带喘的，闵玧其听得都没有不好意思，甚至戳得更用力，并在一起变着角度转动，直往他前列腺上摁。

金泰亨先前干涩的内壁一点一点润开了，除去闵玧其推进去的精液，还有他自己体内涌出的一股水。被那几根手指轮番插出噗滋噗滋的水声，像极了某种多汁水果。情热全往脸上蒸。金泰亨庆幸漆黑一片里他脸颊上的红晕不会被发现，他不想承认自己确实被几根手指玩爽了，嘴里骂的偏生停不下，只是一被碰着点就拼命咬住唇把叫声往肚子里咽，骂人的话断断续续，一点气势没有。闵玧其觉得好笑，也不逼他闭嘴，凑过去含住他忙个不停的舌头，底下的手直接扒了他内裤，开始拆自己的皮带扣。

闵玧其的掌很宽，手指也粗。当他握着下身把前端抵在金泰亨穴口时，先前开拓后的入口仍是他故意撑开的、合不拢的圆形，湿热的嘴嘬着头部将他往里头吸。拇指嵌进腰窝，他摩挲着金泰亨腰间的皮肤，挺身慢慢往里进入。金泰亨仰直脖颈，大口大口呼吸方才被闵玧其掠夺的空气。闵玧其无处可去的唇寻找着新的目标，一口咬上他领口滑向一旁裸露出的肩膀。

他挺起胯，抽出一小段柱身再肏进去，来来回回碾在金泰亨的敏感点上。那张凌乱的脸上好像是被折磨过的表情，眉头蹙得紧。可闵玧其往前一摸，就发现完全不是那么回事。金泰亨的性器随着他提腰的动作在支撑物面上下蹭着，被他突然一碰，抖了抖全喷在门板上，白色浊液挂了一道，缓缓往下淌。

“呀，弄这么脏，”闵玧其揩了一把，指尖对指尖捻着，就在金泰亨眼皮底下，“这里可是女厕所啊。”

不知是他的动作还是说出来的话让金泰亨脑子一嗡，整个人都红透了，原本安分下来的手又挣起来。闵玧其低声哂笑，把锁住他的皮带解了丢在地上。金泰亨先曲起自由的手肘就要给那个混蛋来一下。混蛋眼睛尖，抓着偷袭者的手腕往身前一带，胯顶了几下让他又软了身。

闵玧其往后挪了几步坐在翻下盖子的马桶上，把张牙舞爪没威胁力的猫科动物搂过来，分开他双腿面对面按在自己大腿上。他扶住性器往入口挤，又引着金泰亨把双臂搭上他肩膀。

金泰亨垂着睫毛靠在他怀里，微微仰起头的闵玧其对上他飘忽的视线。卫生间顶上排气的百叶窗穿过几层薄薄的月光，一页映在金泰亨轻轻颤动的眼睫上。

像被赶进黑暗的飞蛾抓住一线光，用尽全力振起翅膀。

闵玧其有些动容，左手揽上他的后脑勺，落下一个温柔的吻同时残忍地遮住那道光。

闵玧其舔弄的动作多温存，下身的挺动就有多凶狠。金泰亨的喘息全部嚼碎在唇舌间，在闵玧其撤出猩红的舌那一刻又拔尖嗓子发出短促的叫。被吻到软了舌根，喉咙再也梗不住，积存的呻吟声争先恐后漏了出来。

垂在闵玧其身侧的膝盖夹着他的腰直往里并，连带着后穴一阵收缩。他咬着牙抽送七八下，全部射进紧致的甬道中。

金泰亨的手臂在他后颈处收紧了，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他的肩。闵玧其抱着蜷成一团散发高热的人，手指插进他被月光镀得发绿的栗色发丝间，一下一下梳理着。

“你不讨厌我。不然灯灭的时候就该跑出去的。”  
“……所以。要去我家吗？下楼右拐就到了。”


End file.
